This invention improves on existing vanity mirrors of the type adapted to be attached to automobile visors, by employing a mirror cover which opens by sliding movement along tracks on the mirror support or mirror body proper. Conventional car visor vanity mirrors presently in use employ mirror covers supported by a hinge for pivotal movement about an axis parallel to the length of the mirror, and held open by a spring. These conventional vanity mirrors can be a safety hazard because of the risk that the user will bump his head against an open mirror cover if the vehicle should come to an abrupt stop.
This invention eliminates the above safety hazard and also makes it more convenient to use the mirror. When the car visor is pulled down to a vertical position, the vanity mirror will also be presented in a like position. The user may simply release the cover, permitting it to slide down on its tracks by gravity to an open position, thereby revealing the entire surface of the mirror.
In its simplest terms, the vanity mirror assembly comprises a mirror, a mirror support, sometimes referred to as the mirror body proper, having a front surface on which the mirror is mounted, a cover for the mirror, and means mounting the cover, on the mirror support or body proper for sliding movement along a path generally in the plane of the mirror from a closed position overlying and concealing the mirror to an open position exposing the mirror for use.
Preferably the vanity mirror assembly has means for providing illumination including one or more light bulbs and an electric circuit which may be housed in the mirror body proper. Circuit control means are provided for opening the circuit in the closed position of the cover and for closing the circuit when the cover is open.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.